Sick Little Game
by Thinking Of Texas
Summary: War. From the age of 17, I have enjoyed starting it. Vampires are nothing but empty shells of people, but somehow you, Jasper Whitlock, are the only exception. AU/OOC Rated M for Language and Citrus
1. Preface

**SIC****K LITTLE GAME**

_We're all part of the same, sick little games _

_I need a get away_

_I'm wasting my days, I throw them away_

_Losing it all on these sick little games_

_

* * *

_

**Preface**

"He's my son! Please, I beg of you, have mercy!" He whimpered.

"No." I said, acid leaking into the word. Everyone was silent, wondering what I would do.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Give me a reason." I said eerily. My eyes were glazed over, thinking about the chance to kill the evil creature.

"He isn't a Monster! I promise you! Bella!" I saw red.

"How. Dare. You." I accented each word with a hiss. "You come here begging my mercy by accusing me of being a liar and above all that, you dare speak my name."

"I, I'm sorry Captain Swan. I am not accusing you of lying merely not knowing." I stood straight with my bodyguards on each side.

"He is a soul less creature and deserves nothing but the death he would otherwise of inflicted on others!" My face was so close to his that I had no doubt that he could smell my breath through every snarl I emitted. No one was shocked, no one even changed their facial expressions when I brought a battered pale boy in. No one apart from his father. His head drooped down and he said five words that scarred me forever.

"You can still change Bella," he said so quietly, I wasn't even sure if his lips moved. I had faltered and that was something I _never _do. I took out my gun and aimed. The venom coated bullets sliced easily through the boys body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then I set the body up in flames.

I signalled for the man to be taken away and again all emotion left me and I was back to my statuesque self.

I held out my hand and a phone was placed in it by one of my soldiers. I snatched it and growled at the receiver on the other end.

"Bring him to me," I sneered.


	2. Weightless

**Sorry for the wait**

**I'm starting fresh and I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is going to be different … Five reasons:**

**Reason number one: I am going to try.**

**Reason number two: This is actually going to have an original storyline.**

**Reason number three: There's going to be vampires and a lot of blood.**

**Reason number four: It was inspired by my kind of music.**

**Reason number five: The second I have finished it, I am going to check it all through and change everything I'm not happy with, then I will be leaving you with a great fiction read.**

**I'll be updating every 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry if I confuse some of you with English words, I know it differs slightly from American and it may be confusing but just ask me if you want to know what anything means.**

**I did have 5,000 words but it all got messed up towards the end and I wanted to straighten it out again ;) but I decided you've waited long enough and you should get the first chapter! I'll stop blabbing now…..**

**

* * *

**

Title : Sick Little Game

Rating: M

Point of View: Isabella Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and their vampire natures. We owe S.M.

Summary: Pain. From the age of 5, I was given pain. Love. From the age of 10, I have wished for love. Death. From the age of 14, I have wanted Death. War. From the age of 17, I have enjoyed starting it. Vampires are nothing but empty shells of people, but somehow you, Jasper Whitlock, are the only exception.

* * *

**Chapter One - Weightless **

**Manage me, I'm a mess.**

**Turn a page, I'm a book half unread.**

**I want to be laughed at, laughed with just because**

**I want to feel weightless and that should be enough. **

**

* * *

**

The Vampires own Europe, Asia, The Middle East, Africa and Australia. We own North and South America. 2 billion people are now left in North America and roughly 20 thousand in the South. The world has changed so much in so little time. The streets are empty, the food is rationed, happiness is rare and everyone lives in fear. Now it's our army against theirs. We are losing, badly, but I'll be damned if we do not fight with every ounce of power we have left, we _will _go out with bang.

_**Phoenix - September 13**__**th**__** 2100 **_

_I was 5 years old. The birthday cake was coming in, on a tray with 5 candles on Barbie's perfect face. All my friends, meaning Renee and Phil, started singing happy birthday and at the end of their song I blew out the candles, blowing some of the wax onto the cake mixed with my spit. There was laughter and clapping and then Renee got a phone call._

_I couldn't hear what she was saying. When I did hear, I didn't understand the big words she used. The panicked look in her eyes showed me everything though. Phil had noticed something was wrong and his face suddenly turned from happy to scared. The T.V was turned on and the screen lit up with pretty pictures. Pretty until a man with red eyes walked slowly to the camera and the screen became a rainbow of colour. That was the day the world learned about Vampires._

_**February 12**__**th**__** 2101 **_

_Everyone stayed indoors, all day everyday. We only left the house to go to the shops every Friday morning. That was the only time they were open. Vampires were everywhere. I didn't know why they came out when they did but all that matters is that they did. Phil was out at the shops today and Renee was watching TV. I on the other hand was reading Where's Wally?. There was a bang on the door, a growl and the rest was a blur._

_That was the last day I ever saw Renee._

_**May 8**__**th**__** 2101**_

_I don't remember much. I only remember the darkness closing in at me from all sides. There was screaming as well I'm sure of it. I was given food twice a day but only enough to keep me alive. _

_**August 3**__**rd**__** 2101**_

_I had not moved from the same spot in three days. I can still feel the slime of the walls on my skin. I knew I was going to die but I didn't care. I wanted my mummy. My ears still quiver from the bash of the door and the tall man coming in to get me. I know I screamed._

_**January 13**__**th**__** 2110 **_

_I escaped or for better sense of words, I was lost. I was being moved, it was the 5__th__ time in 10 years. I was still drowsy from the pills they had given me. The darkness had threatened to envelop me but I fought on. They thought I was knocked out and while they were driving, I picked the clumsily locked door open and rolled out. My whole body was on fire but it was worth it. The pills then took a hold of me and I shut my eyes. _

_**March 7**__**th**__** 2110**_

_I was picked up by the military 2 months previously. They found me looking like a rag doll from lack of food, water and warmth. I found out that in the previous weeks I had been in Shropshire, a little village in England. I was only 14 years old at this point and I didn't realise the catastrophe the world had become. The Military was severely lacking with recruits, so I was trained at my request and I picked up everything quickly but then our leaders were being taken so everyone kept moving up in the ranks. I started of a mere recruit then I slowly rose to Captain. _

**February 21****st**** 2112**

"Captain Swan! There has been an attack!"

"Where? Private."

"Just south of Tennessee."

"Any survivors?"

"No, all were taken."

I dropped my head down over my desk and sighed. We were losing to them and losing quite shamefully. We needed a new plan of action and with haste.

"Damn them to a soulless existence! Private, have you informed Lieutenant Prewitt?" I asked.

"No Captain, I will immediately." The private exited swiftly, nervous from my outward anger.

"How much time left?" I whispered to myself. _How long until they take us all? _I sighed heavily, I didn't want to think about negative things like that. The Vampires needed us for blood, we were the key to their survival, we are their pray and they are our predator.

Even though they had control of most of the world and we were beginning to be over powered, we would not give in. According to faulty sources they had powers, some could see the future, some could read minds, some could make us fall to our knees in agony with a single glance. I didn't believe in that, I didn't want to believe that soulless creatures were given more to them to help inflict pain. They used to be hidden, they used to blend in with us, because of three brothers. The only reason the vampire race came out of hiding was because of another vampire, he is meant to be the most feared in the world but no one knows his name, only that he had overthrown the leader and taken the rest of the world as his.

My mobile began to vibrate and I was startled from my deep thoughts. I lent my elbow on the desk and placed my head in my hand whilst flipping open my phone with the other.

"Hello Bella Swan speaking," I said, wondering who was calling.

"Ciliegio soave, lo odio per ciò che ha fatto." A man with a sweet voice sighed out a sentence I did not understand,

"Pardon?"

"Ciliegio soave, your time is nearing, we've all seen it. We look forward to welcoming you into our arms. Goodbye." I was grateful he had hung up, but how on earth had he gotten my number? and most importantly who was he? I knew one thing though, I needed to block his number.

I tried desperately to get to sleep that night but instead all that greeted me was nightmares. I tossed and turned and finally my mind drifted to something peaceful.

_Shapes, blurs, colours, confusion, love._

_I was in a dungeon._

_No, not a dungeon, a room. It was filled with nothing, greyness everywhere, and sat on the only bed with dirty covers was a little girl with almond shaped eyes staring in my direction blankly. No, she wasn't staring at me, she was staring through me to a door which then opened slowly. _

_Then all I saw was hair and a lot of it. Long black hair and pale white skin. I was drowning, help me anyone, help the little girl._

I awoke gasping. I was quite positive that the girl was myself but I couldn't remember that so it couldn't have been a memory.

"Argh!" I grumbled out in frustration. Why I couldn't have a normal dream I will never know. I looked across to my digital clock which displayed 02:30 in flashing florescent green. Still grumbling I rolled over into my covers trying to get comfortable and ended up falling onto the floor with a bang.

"Darn," I mumbled under the masses of covers that I'd brought along with me. 3 things then happened simultaneously, The alarms sounded and screams echoed, I banged my head and a freakily tall man entered my bed chambers.

"Darn it," I gasped out in shock. "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded once getting over my initial shock. I resisted the urge to look him over and instead kept my eyes locked onto his face. I stood up slowly and untangled myself whilst blushing slightly. I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention then after I realised I was still in my sleep wear I regretted it.

"Isabella Swan, I'm sorry if I'm taking you away from your duties but you need to come with me right now," The tall man said, quite politely as well.

"Before I go anywhere with you," I stated clearly to the man, "I want to know who the hell you are!"

"Isabella, I could quite possibly be your worst nightmare or your dream come true," The man said. "I'm Sam Uley and I need to get you out of here,"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We need you at our camp," Sam said roughly, beginning to shake away his calm demeanour. "We need you to train our soldiers, apparently you're the best."

"Me, the best?" I stared quizzically, he looked serious. "I haven't had the honour of training new recruits for a year and a half, and my soldiers that I have trained are getting killed of like flies, why would I be the best?" I demanded.

"Last chance Isabella," He sighed.

"Last chance my arse, you are going to leave and I am going to go have a shower," I huffed, "Goodbye."

"We did not risk coming into your base for nothing, I am sorry for doing this."

Before I could register what he meant, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

Then he began running.

_Out. _

_Out. _

_Out._

_Out. _

The place was a maze, but Sam was just passing out each door as they came with surprising ease.

_Out. _

_Out. _

_Out. _

_Out._

And suddenly we were out. The sun blinded my eyes for a couple of seconds and then they adjusted to the outdoors light. Turning back at the compound it looked dreary and grey. The whole thing was shaped as a dome. It had been my home for years and I really hoped I'd be able to return.

It turned out Sam had a lot of strength, he had me on his back as he walked the whole way. I knew I wasn't over weight but I was surely well over 10 stone. He stopped and put me down in the middle of a forest area.

"Where's your camp then?" I demanded.

"Right here, Isabella," He said motioning to the area in front of him.

"But I don't see anything," I said frowning.

"Look up." I did and all I saw was hundreds of tree houses with rope ladders from tree to tree. The trees in the forest were strong but I never imagined taking advantage of that point.

"Holy pop tart," I said. "How the hell did you do all this?"

"It doesn't protect us from vampires precisely but it sure does stop anything unwanted from coming and our odour keeps the vampires from venturing to close and masks the smell of all the humans, clever huh?" He smirked. "Come on, I'll take you to were you'll be training them." He motioned for me to jump on his back. "Hold on." What he did next I couldn't believe, he literally climbed the tree trunk with his bare hands. He couldn't possibly be a vampire, he was hot far hotter than a normal human. He wasn't human though that's for certain. We were about 20 meters from the ground when we reached the first level. I got of his back and stepped onto a landing type area. The place was all together one big house with little houses inside it.

"Follow me Isabella," He motioned. He led me across a rope ladder to a beautifully colourful living room. "Sit down." I sat on a sofa, sitting as close to the edge as possible.

"I'm going to tell you a my story," He started as he sat on the other end of the sofa.

"A horror story?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I think that you deserve to know about my kind since you are going to be spending time with us." I was intrigued and found myself leaning into the sofa and getting comfortable.

"Go on," I said intensely.

"Vampires." He stated and then carried on smoothly. " Vampires are what cause us to change, in Quileute legends the men of the tribe first changed to protect them from vampires and while vampires are still at large they couldn't age. Only pure fury changed them into what they were. Humans see us as werewolves but our ability to change forms at will make us shape shifters, its only coincidence that we change into the form of a wolf.

When I was young, around 14 odd years ago, I changed for the first time in a place called La Push and it was thanks to a coven of 6 vampires. My life was ruined and I was only 20 years old and I spent the whole year alone. Then others joined me and we made a treaty with the coven. They couldn't enter La push otherwise we would attack. Anyway this was in the time when they were still hidden and cause they were hidden we didn't want to show ourselves but now that they have come out, we fear we might not be able to keep in the dark much longer." He paused to look at me. "We are the only thing that can kill vampires besides other vampires, but the vampires are 10 to one of us. There are only around 500 of them to the billions of humans but they are to evil and cruel for us to allow them to as they please. We have human soldiers here too but we don't have the time never mind the energy to train them. That's where you come in," He glanced at the door and then back at me. "We need you to train them and after you have done your job, you can go and do whatever you want afterwards but I am asking you as alpha of this pack, please." I knew I shouldn't after being kidnapped and dragged against my will but somehow when people say please I can't resist.

"Fine, you do realise I'm only 16 though. I probably don't have the amount of experience you think I do." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you, I swear you won't regret this at all," He said grinning wolfishly.

"Right, can I see where I'll be staying?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes of course," He said standing up. "Emily." He called out. A beautiful woman at first glance came down from some stairs. At second glance I saw that her face was marred with 3 scars just on one side of her face, it didn't make her any less beautiful.

"Ah Isabella, welcome to your new home, come with me."

"Thank you Emily," I smiled but I turned back to Sam. "Thank you."

* * *

"She's beginning to change, come her 17th birthday she'll be different," Alice Cullen said to the Olympic coven. "She'll be a prime target for vampires soon, and _he'll_ come and get her."


End file.
